The time of my life
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Harry morreu na batalha, mas ao invés de morrer ele é mandado para uma realidade diferente. No mundo paralelo ele encontra pessoas que acreditaria que também estariam mortas, mas gosta da ideia.


**Titulo: THE TIME OF MY LIFE**

 **Autor: Mazzola Jackson**

 **Shipper:** Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

 **Gênero:** mistério/suspense

 **Advertência:** mundo paralelo, estupro, gravidez masculina

 **Resumo:** Harry morreu na batalha, mas ao invés de morrer ele é mandado para uma realidade diferente. No mundo paralelo ele encontra pessoas que acreditaria que também estariam mortas, mas gosta da ideia.

 **Pretensão de capítulos: 115**

 **Capitulo um**

 **Voltando a hogwarts**

Harry estava completamente cansado, ele não sabia o que faria naqueles momentos de muita tensão, ele não queria que seus amigos vissem o quanto estava magoado com as coisas que vinham acontecendo em sua vida. Tinha coisas nas quais ele nunca sequer compartilhou com seus amigos e não seria naquela vida que compartilharia, mas ele queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, mas poderia ser. Ele não tinha orgulho dessas coisas e o pior é que tinha acontecido quando ele tinha nove anos, ele nem tem ideia de onde ele estava naquele momento.

Harry entrou abatido no trem, nem adiantava argumentar com seus parentes desprezíveis, ele nunca perdoaria eles por nada no mundo, ele simplesmente não tinha aquele feitio de perdoar as pessoas que lhe machucavam por prazer. Procurou uma cabine vazia, aquele sexto ano em hogwarts ele queria ficar sozinho. Se recusou a falar com os amigos, nenhum deles conseguiu tirar uma palavra da boca dele e ele também tinha se recusado a falar com os Weasleys ou até mesmo aceitou a passar o resto do verão com eles.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-\\-

Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com Harry Potter, mas ele estava diferente com todos, ninguém sabia o que Harry tinha aprontado em suas férias de verão. Até mesmo Draco Malfoy estava com medo desse novo Harry, ele queria distancia, ele não queria acabar na mira da ira do outro, era assim que sentia vindo do garoto de Gryffindor.

Assim que o trem chegou na estação Hogsmeade Harry entrou numa carruagem com alunos que ele não conhecia, ele queria distancia de todos seus amigos, ele não estava afim de conversar com nenhum deles mais, não estava com cabeça para levar sermão de ninguém, ele simplesmente queria ficar na dele naquele momento. Harry agiu estranho para todos, ele simplesmente já não tinha vontade de viver mais, ele sabia que naquela guerra ele morreria, ele já tinha desistido de viver mesmo.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal Harry já estava com raiva, raiva porque simplesmente não queria mais ficar naquele lugar cheio de pessoas estupidas, ninguém ali entendia o que ele estava passando. Ele se sentou longe de seus amigos de Gryffindor simplesmente se sentou perto dos alunos que estava indo para o segundo ano naquele momento. Os professores estranharam o comportamento de Potter, nenhum deles estavam entendendo praticamente nada do que estava acontecendo, algo não estava bem.

Logo Minerva começou a selecionar as crianças do primeiro ano, Harry prestou atenção para cada uma daquelas crianças, ele queria que elas pudessem ter um futuro pela frente naquele momento, mas ele não podia fazer nada, sabendo que estava muito longe da guerra naquele momento. Ele simplesmente não podia abandonar o posto naquele instante, ele queria estar preparado para quando fosse embora. Ele queria poder terminar aquela guerra o quanto antes para que pudesse descansar de tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido em sua vida.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus Snape estava chocado com o comportamento de Harry, ele nunca tinha visto o garoto agindo daquele jeito, ele queria saber o que tinha dado no garoto para estar agindo daquele modo. Ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele, ele simplesmente não podia começar a agira daquele jeito com seus amigos. Olhou para Dumbledore, percebeu que até o diretor estava confuso com o comportamento de Harry. Nenhum professor entendeu as ações de Harry Potter naquele ano, mas achavam que era porque ele estava quase em seu último ano de estudo.

Quando professora Minerva terminou a seleção de casas, Dumbledore se levantou para dar um recado para a turma, mas ninguém percebeu o semblante de Harry ficar furioso, ele simplesmente se levantou da mesa e saiu daquele recinto, ele não estava com cabeça para ouvir mais mentiras do diretor, ele queria distancia daquele homem, ele sabia que não valia a pena. Severus ficou chocado com aquele comportamento, resolveu sair da sala sem dar satisfação para Dumbledore, ele podia muito bem sair a qualquer momento da sala.

Severus encontrou Harry indo para fora do castelo, para os jardins, alguma coisa tinha acontecido simplesmente com o garoto, ele nunca tinha visto o menino saindo do castelo dessa forma. Viu o garoto ir sentar perto do lago negro, ele não sabia o que tinha lhe impulsionado para ir se sentar ao lado do garoto.

\- O que está acontecendo com você Potter? –perguntou com cuidado, ele sentia que o garoto estava machucado.

\- Só quero poder ir embora e ser deixado sozinho. –respondeu respirando fundo, ele não sabia o que esperar de seu professor, ele nunca tinha conversado com o homem.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido. Pode me dizer o que está errado? –perguntou, ele queria entender o que estava errado com Potter.

\- A guerra, posso não estar dentro dela, mas ela me consome e não posso nem ter meu filho comigo. –respondeu jogando uma pedra furiosamente no lago.

Severus ficou confuso com aquilo, como assim Potter tinha um filho, ele nem tinha idade suficiente para ter um, alguma coisa simplesmente não se encaixava naquele cenário naquele momento. Ele tinha medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele nem mesmo aguentaria o que aquela resposta lhe traria, mas ele queria entender. E antes que ele perguntasse ele ouviu Potter lhe responder.

\- Eu fui estuprado quando tinha nove anos, naquele tempo eu não sabia que era bruxo, achava que era minha punição. Meu tio sempre me puniu por algo que eu não fiz. –respondeu se levantando.

\- E onde está seu filho? –perguntou com medo da resposta, se levantou do chão.

\- Num orfanato. –respondeu cruzando os braços.

Severus não podia acreditar naquilo, alguma coisa estava errada, ele tinha certeza daquilo, não podia fazer sentido algum, Potter não pode já ter um filho, não naquela idade tão jovem.

\- Porque nunca disse para ninguém? –perguntou ainda incrédulo de querer acreditar naquilo.

-Ele disse que se eu contasse para alguém ele iria mata-lo. Eu sempre quis uma família, mas o que eu ganhei em troca, foi uma vida de servidão e escravidão. Eu nunca abandonaria um filho meu e muito menos perdoaria as mentiras de Dumbledore. –respondeu.

Severus entendeu a deixa, nem ele confiava mais em Dumbledore, ele não sabia se poderia continuar naquele lugar, ele só sabia que precisava ir embora daquele lugar o quanto antes, ele não podia deixar que Dumbledore manipulasse sua vida ainda mais, ele precisava de um momento de paz. E agora se inteirar que Harry já não confiava em Dumbledore aumentou ainda mais suspeitas.

\- Que mentiras que ele contou para você? –perguntou curioso, ele queria confirmar suas suspeitas.

\- Disse que a casa dos meus tios são protegidas pela magia de sangue que compartilho com Petúnia Evans, mas a verdade que descobri no meu segundo ano aqui é que ela simplesmente não tem nenhuma relação de sangue comigo. –respondeu Harry, ele ainda não entendia porque respondia aquelas perguntas o professor nunca tinha sido gentil com ele.

Severus Snape não podia acreditar naquilo, ele sempre soube que Petúnia Evans não tinha relação alguma com Lily Evans, não podia, elas eram diferentes uma da outra. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquela família, e, ele queria descobrir aquela farsa toda, ele não podia deixar que o menino continuasse a sofrer abusos, ele tinha certeza de que Harry teve seu filho antes mesmo de entrar em hogwarts. Snape apertou os punhos, ele ainda não podia crer que Dumbledore colocou o menino para sofrer daquele jeito.

\- Você acha que alguém já adotou seu filho? –perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Meu filho nasceu cego, duvido muito que alguém adotaria o menino. Porque está sendo gentil comigo? –perguntou enfrentando os olhos negros do professor.

\- Ao contrário do que muitos pensam ao meu respeito, eu nunca sinceramente fui cruel com alguma pessoa, eu realmente lamento a morte de seus pais. Lily era minha amiga, minha única amiga aqui dentro. –respondeu.

Harry não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele não imaginava que seu professor pudesse conhecer seus pais, ele achava que não merecia ouvir aquilo, mas ali estava, ele sabia que o professor poderia ter sido colegas de classe de seus pais, mas não imaginava que ele fosse amigo de sua mãe. Ele já tinha ouvido demais sobre seu pai, mas nunca nenhuma história a respeito de sua mãe, era como se sua mãe não fazia parte do mundo bruxo.

\- Sua mãe era uma mulher muito especial, sempre soube que ela não era para mim. Ela era uma pessoa que via o bem nas pessoas, mas as pessoas ao redor não acreditavam nela, achava que eu estava a influenciando para o lado negro, mas a verdade é que ela já estava naquele lado há muito tempo, ela sabia a saída disso. Harry, eu estava lá naquela casa, na noite em que seus pais foram mortos, ela me disse que precisava de um tempo, um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela ficou chocada quando encontrou o corpo de seu pai na sala. Ela me disse que eu devia protege-lo, mas não fui capaz. Ela desapareceu do nada e Dumbledore simplesmente apareceu e te levou para longe. –contou, ele já não queria esconder mais nada.

\- Você acha que minha mãe ainda pode estar viva? –perguntou com curiosidade, ele já tinha visto aquela magia em algum lugar.

\- Eu acredito que sim, mas não sei. –respondeu olhando para o céu noturno, ele sabia que já tinha passado o toque de recolher há muito tempo, mas ele ainda sentia que tinha que contar muitas coisas para Harry.

\- Eu não posso acreditar nisso ainda, as vezes penso que é meu destino ficar sozinho. Eu sei que não vou sobreviver a essa guerra, as pessoas esperam muito de mim, eu nem mesmo sei se posso continuar vivendo essa mentira. Eu sei o quanto eu não sou desejado professor. –disse se afastando, ele acreditava que precisava ficar novamente sozinho.

Severus não deixou que Harry fosse embora ainda, puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado, ele queria que o menino soubesse que ele estava lá para ele e que nunca desistiria dele assim tão de repente. Ele sabia que Harry encontraria alguém que cuidaria dele e que amaria ele profundamente. Ele só não tinha certeza de quem seria essa pessoa, ele sabia que o garoto amava alguém, só que tinha medo de revelar essas coisas, era como se soubesse o que aconteceria se revelasse aquele segredo.

Harry não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, ele nunca foi abraçado daquele jeito que professor Snape abraçava, nem mesmo a mãe de Ron abraçava daquele jeito. Snape tinha um jeito estranho de despertar as coisas nele, ele não queria dizer nada ao professor, ele sabia e sentia que o professor não era daquele tipo. Ele realmente não queria chorar na frente do outro, mas acabou deixando que as lagrimas lavassem seu rosto naquele instante.

Snape soube naquele momento que sentiu as lagrimas de Harry molhando sua túnica que ele era a paixão secreta de Harry, mas ele não podia, sentia que não era certo aquilo. Ele não queria machucar Harry, ele merecia alguém melhor que ele, mas assim que se afastou viu uma pequena luz branca na palma de sua mão, ele sabia o que significava aquilo, levantou a direita do garoto e viu a mesma luz. Harry ficou confuso por um momento, ele não conhecia aquela magia.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry com medo.

\- Magia das almas gêmeas. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser real. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes, é por essas e outras que sempre soube que sua mãe não era para mim, eu vi isso acontecer com ela e James Potter. –respondeu, ele estava um pouco resignado com aquilo.

\- Eu entendo. –disse Harry se afastando, ele correu para longe naquele momento, ele já não queria mais sofrimento, ele só queria um momento de paz e para refletir sobre aquilo que descobria.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mas uma fic minha sobre esse casal em particular... hã eu já disse que eu amo eles juntinhos neh. Hehehehehe**

 **Espero que vocês gostem.. bora para o próximo capitulo.**

 **Bora comentar.**


End file.
